


The Aquarium

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [27]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aquariums, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: The pod squad have a children’s birthday party at the aquarium and wish they had brought a flask.Inside the aquarium, a kid runs by holding a giant inflatable shark and screaming at the top of his lungs. Michael likes kids and kids like him. But he prefers his current role as an uncle. He can give awesome presents, sugar the kids up, then give them back to Max and walk away.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Kudos: 15





	The Aquarium

Michael pulls in next to Max’s old Jeep at the aquarium in Albuquerque for Max and Liz’s eldest birthday party. He cuts the engine, glancing over at Maria and her wide eyed gaze at the toddlers running about. They get out and round the hood of his truck, taking each other's hand. Maria checks her pocket for her phone and each of them carry a large present wrapped in matching purple hippo wrapping paper. 

“I’m a little surprised you came, Michael.” Isobel teases them, eying the gifts tucked under their arm. “I see you let Maria wrap your presents.”

“That’s Because Maria can cut a straight line and I can’t.” Michael huffs. 

Inside the aquarium, a kid runs by holding a giant inflatable shark and screaming at the top of his lungs. Michael likes kids and kids like him. But he prefers his current role as an uncle. He can give awesome presents, sugar the kids up, then give them back to Max and walk away. 

“This is like an advertisement for birth control right here.” Maria whispers quietly to him as a toddler covered in chocolate carrying a donut approaches them. He definitely belongs to Max- with his wavy dark hair and long eyelashes. He reaches for Michael’s leg with his donut filled hand but misses by about half a foot, causing him to trip over his own feet. Michael swoops in and catches him before he faceplants into the pavement, causing him to drop his donut. The little boy bursts into tears and stomps his foot into the donut on the ground.

“Hey little buckeroo,” Micheal squats face to face with the little boy. “You alright?”

“Mah donut!” The little boy shrieks with a set of lungs he definitely got from his mother and lunges for his stomped on donut.

“Five second rule.” Isobel shrugs.

“Cole! Don’t eat food off the ground!” Liz calls out to the boy as she walks by with her arms full of presents.

Maria squats down to the little boy. “Hey buddy, why don’t we throw that one away and go get you a new one that isn’t dirty?”

“I want that one!” Cole screams in Michael’s face and hurls himself onto the ground kicking and screaming. The noise catches Max’s attention and he comes over. 

“What are y’all doing to my kid?” He drawls, eying his son having an epic tantrum.

Isobel throws her hands up in the air at Max’s protectiveness. “He tripped and dropped his donut.”

Max looks to Michael for confirmation. “I told him we would get a new one and he threw himself on the ground.”

Max swoops his screaming toddler up from the ground, cringing when he sees the chocolate icing everywhere. “Cole, my little man, you’re never gonna get the ladies looking like this. Or the gentlemen, whatever you want. Let’s wash your face and get a new donut.”

“WANT THAT DONUT!” Cole points to the floor. 

Max steps on the donut and twists his foot. “What donut?”

“Daaaaaadddy, my donut!” 

Max gives his family a look. “I have to take care of this. Y’all want to meet at The Pony after this?”

“With or without kids?” Maria raises an eyebrow at him while Cole fights his hold and smears chocolate all over his dad’s arm. Technically, kids were allowed in the Wild Pony during the day but she preferred if they weren’t in there.

Max rolls his eyes. “Without, of course. What would be the point otherwise?” Max makes airplane noises swooping and dipping his son on the way to the bathroom to get them both cleaned up.

“I should’ve brought a flask.” Michael mutters, filling a pink sparkly cup with coke.


End file.
